Finding Redemption
by adamarie19
Summary: What if Chase never died? What if Harper still believe Chase cheated on her, so she goes back to Brandon after hearing that he forgives her. What does she do when she's in love with two different men? One she know she should be with, and one that's no good for her. Who does she choose?


_What if Chase never died? What if Harper still believe Chase cheated on her, so she goes back to Brandon after hearing that he forgives her. What does she do when she's in love with two different men? One she know she should be with, and one that's no good for her. Who does she choose? Now this chapter isn't edited and many people probably won't read this, since I'm not sure who all has read this book but for those of you who have forgive me .I'd really love to know what you think. Not quite sure of it. _

As he got back to his house, Chase couldn't stop the pain that he felt in his chest. He'd never known a pain this bad. Not when he had to see Harper with Brandon every single day, not when she kept denying the feelings she kept buried in her soul for Chase, not even when she'd chose Brandon over him. Right now though, he felt dead.

The thing that hurt him the most was that he hadn't done anything wrong. Before meeting Harper, Chase wouldn't deny the fact that he slept around, used women for sex, no one could ever tie him down. The moment he set eyes on Harper though, everything changed. Something inside of him snapped and from that moment on he knew there would never be anyone else but her.

He wasn't perfect he knew that, he wasn't going to pretend to be. He made mistakes in the past, the biggest one being that he kept denying that he felt something for Harper, and letting Brandon go in and sweep her off her feet. It should have been him. It should have been him from the moment he saw her at the party. After all she was his princess.

He tried to remember the previous night, he tried to remember all the events leading up to where he was right now, but he couldn't. He remembered not drinking a drop of alcohol, he remembered enjoy himself and talking with his buddies, and then it all goes blank. It's just a mystery that can't seem to be solved.

He loved Harper with every fiber in his being, he'd give the world to her. Hell, he was even going to propose to her the day after graduation. How the hell did everything get messed up? All he wanted to do was care for her and the baby she was carrying. They were his entire world. After everything he'd been through to finally get Harper into his arms, there was no way he'd screw it up in one night, there was no way he'd jump in bed with Trish.

A knock on the door startled him, as he realized that tears poured down his face. He quickly wiped them and tried to clear them up as he saw the door open and Brian standing in front of him.

"Hey man." He said in a soft tone, taking in Chase's current state. He hated seeing him this way knowing that he did nothing wrong. Brian believed Chase. Even if no one else did.

"I didn't do it." Chase stated, as he held the picture of the baby in his hands. All he wanted was to spend forever with Chase there was no way he'd take it all for granite. If he could stay away from all those women for months while Harper decided to be with Brandon why would he ruin it all in a moment when he finally got the girl?

"I don't know what to think, but dude it's bad." He responded as he went to the bed and sat next to his friend.

"I know. I don't even remember what happened. I do know that I didn't drink last night. I haven't drank a drop of alcohol since the moment I hurt her and left those bruises. I love her. I love our son, I wouldn't do this. One minute I'm joking around with everyone and the next I'm waking up to all the drama that went down. "

"I don't believe for one second that you cheated on her. It looks bad, I'm not going to deny that, but everything that you've been through this past year to get that girl, It's just not possible for me to believe you would ruin it all in the snap of your fingers. I realized that you loved that girl before anyone, even yourself, and I'm going to do what I've been doing and help you win her back. You don't deserve to have everything taken from you over a mistake you didn't make." Brian told him in a firm voice.

"How do I do that? She thinks I've cheated on her, and I don't blame her. If it bad been reversed, and I had caught her like that, I have no idea what I would have though. I know that I would have been angry though. I can't be mad her for assuming what she thinks she saw with her own eyes. I'm not giving up though. It's not just us anymore, its our son and no matter what I have to make this right. I love them, I was going to propose and I still intend to. I have to talk to Trish."

"That's not a good idea. If Harper finds out…. "

"What else am I supposed to do then? She's the only one who knows the truth, she's the only one who can give me the answers to get my princess back." Chase explained in a louder voice as he felt the anger in his voice rising. He just wanted to make everything right. He hadn't cheated on Harper that he was sure of. He did know though, that if Harper ever warned him about another girl, he'd listen.

"I'll talk to her, Chase, man, I can't see you be blamed for something I just can't see you doing. I won't let you go jeopardize the situation even more though by talking to the bitch. I'll fix this, I didn't listen to you mope and whine for all these months talking about how much you loved this girl just for it to be short lived. Anything you need, Marissa and I will help you with." Brian promised as he placed his hand to his friend's shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

Chase smiled. He knew that he had a good friend in Brian. Through everything that happened, he was there. And honestly he was the only person that believed him when he said he was innocent of the crime he'd been accused of.

Harper placed a hand on her stomach as he let the tears flow out as she lay in the bed she'd shared with Chase. She couldn't believe what it had come to. How could he do this to her? She spent all those months denying her feelings for him, but if she was being honest, she was doomed from the moment she'd met Chase. And now after finally letting him have her heart, finally giving in to everything she desired, he cheated on her. Why? They had a baby on the way, how could he do this to her?

Another tear slipped down her face as a knock on the door surfaced through her room. As she wiped away her tears she heard the door open, and mom stood in the doorway.

"I'm fine." Harper convinced her as she walked to the bed and sat in front of her. Her eyes were full of pain, and Harper wasn't sure if it had been for her or Chase.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry that this happened to you." She apologized, sympathy echoed in her voice as she grabbed one of Harper's hand as she sat up on the bed.

"It's not your fault. "

"Despite everything, he does love you. I'm not saying you should go back to him, but you have to hold on to that. "

"You don't do this to someone you love, mom. How could he love me and do this to me? Why did he sleep with the one person he knew I hated? How could he rip my heart out this way, after all we've been through? How in the world he could do this to our baby?" Harper began to let her tears fall harder as the pain in her heart deepened inside. All she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and hide away forever. She wasn't sure if she was more hurt or embarrassed. She knew who Chase was from the beginning and he just proved every fear she ever had right. He'd never stay with her. That was a fact.

"I don't know. I can't give you the answers you're looking for. I can't tell you that you should forgive him, in fact I don't even think you should, I can tell you though that you're strong. You'll get through this, and I'll be here with you throughout it all. The thing you have to remember is that what doesn't kill you only makes you strong. And you have to be strong for that little life inside of you."

"How am I supposed to do this on my own? I love him, and he hurt me. Why is it the person that destroyed me is the one I need the most?" Harper cried as Claire wrapped her arms around the young girl she had been starting to see as her own daughter. Her heart broke for her. Despite the fact that Chase was her son, she ached for Harper.

"It's going to be okay. Shhh."

Harper knew deep inside though, it would never be okay. Not again.


End file.
